


I Left My Heart at Home

by fugohasgaydisease



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers, im edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugohasgaydisease/pseuds/fugohasgaydisease
Summary: "Shuichi... check this out." Kaito's voice called him over gently, motioning him over with his hand as well. Night was fully upon them, and they had just finished their nightly training. Shuichi learned a lot about him through this every night, and of course, he also fabricated his role as the innocent detective even more. Also gaining him more things to remember.Call him the Ultimate Actor, perhaps.





	I Left My Heart at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Screaming Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930291) by [Luminary_Of_The_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminary_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Luminary_Of_The_Stars). 



Emotion was not known to Shuichi Saihara. At least, ones that fell far from sadism. But during all these delightful and riveting executions, he had to put on a mask and fake his care and depression. The hardest was with Kaede, the pianist. Oh how he had to act so  _heartbroken,_ when frankly, he loved the rush of her death. Being the one who caused it. God it felt so damn good when Kaito approached him, hitting him out of the blue. He must have over exaggerated his "pain." It was thanks to him that he had gotten his act together, and began to hone it.

He was so helpful and kind to him, and if Shuichi knew where he left his heart, he may have been taken for real. But he allowed the astronaut to believe he cared for him to believe that they had a bond. To believe that, he loved him. Keeping up such a facade like this was thrilling, recalling all the moments they had shared and how close he felt himself almost slipping up.

"Shuichi... check this out." Kaito's voice called him over gently, motioning him over with his hand as well. Night was fully upon them, and they had just finished their nightly training. Shuichi learned a lot about him through this every night, and of course, he also fabricated his role as the innocent detective even more. Also gaining him more things to remember.

Call him the Ultimate Actor, perhaps.

"Huh?" Shuichi took Kaito's much larger hand, being guided over to what he had discovered. Frankly, he couldn't see much in this light anyway, so he had no idea what he was trying to point out. Kaito of course tugged on his hand to hurry him up, and soon was by the crouching astronaut. "Did you find a bug or something?"

"No, but this is really weird..." He trailed off, pulling Shuichi down so he too was crouching. Using his free hand, he ran his hand over some sort of rock. But it wasn't just any rock. It had letters scribbled on it. But the detective didn't pay attention to them, and just made an exaggerated look of panic.

"What does this mean?! Could it lead us out?!" He slipped, forgetting his role for a moment. Kaito shot him an odd glare, picking up on his strange behavior. "A-ah... sorry. I got a bit excited..." Shuichi trailed off, turning his head to look at the ground.

Of course, all Kaito did was let out that hearty laugh of his, and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't apologize! I get what you mean! But this totally  _could_ be a hint to get us the hell outta here!" And he flashed his signature smile, a tint of red crossing Shuichi's cheeks. But he noted it as nothing of importance.

That endeavor had led to nothing, and when mentioned, everyone brushed it off as nothing. Because it was Kaito who had told them about it.

Time passes as it always does, and Shuichi made sure that there would not be a moment of boredom in the prison school.

The second murder came around, with poor Ryoma being drowned due to Kirumi's own self importance. She believed her life was worth more than everyone else's.

Another act, and more pretending occurred. Pretending to care, pretending to be devastated. But Kaito was always there to try and help Shuichi "overcome" it. He didn't need it, but he allowed it to happen. Was he feeding into Kaito's ego? Most likely. Was he creating a beautiful drama, with Kaito clearly growing feelings for him? Absolutely. And it was such an amazing feeling, to have someone under his thumb like this, and not know.

It took several trials before he got a confirmation of his question.

Korekiyo swiftly took the lives of two girls, Angie and Tenko. He could have won this entire game, but he got greedy.

Gonta strangled the treacherous Miu's life.

And then, that is when Kaito approached him. It was exactly as he had guessed.

"Hey, Shuichi!" The astronaut walked up to him on his way to breakfast, pulling him off to the side. He scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground, a tinge of pink now on his face. Of course it didn't escape the Ultimate Detective's gaze. "Uh.. I need to ask you something. Alone." God, this hurt him. Could he be anymore obvious in what he was trying to pull off? But he had to agree, and act a bit clueless.

Shuichi looked up at him, pulling an extremely innocent face. "Um.. Sure, but I'm kinda hungry so if it could be quick that'd be nice.." He trailed off, and immediately had his arm grasped by Kaito and dragged off to the back of the dormitory building. The detective had to try his hardest to not allow a smirk to grow on his face. Once the coast was clear, with Kaito double and tripling checking, he finally started.

"Y'know... Shuichi! You're my best bro, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. You're an amazing sidekick and I can't find myself working with anyone else in this stupid game." The blush on his face was so obvious, and he felt like Kaito knew it too. "S-so... I want you to be more..." His eyes were darting everywhere, trying to make sure no one was around, that no one overheard or saw. And all he did was lean in and give Shuichi a small kiss, trying to get his point across. The astronaut quickly pulled back, but Shuichi didn't let him get another word in. He leaned in for another kiss.

And let the rest be forgotten... Shuichi overplayed his part, for lack of better words.

The next trial came and went, with Kaito utterly destroyed by the end. The victim... Maki Harukawa, someone close to the astronaut. He knew what happened the entire time, but refused to say a single word about it. He didn't want to dishonor her, knowing fully well the truth. She had committed suicide, after believing she had accidentally killed Kaito. But that was far from the truth.

The detective prepared himself to have to agonizingly comfort him, cringing at the very thought of having to be his reassurance. But that was what he signed up for, pretending all this. But to his absolute delight, Kaito had forced himself to grin and bear it, saying, "She wouldn't want us to cry! She'd want us to continue."

Disgustingly optimistic.

Ah, but the moment of truth started to approach. Inching closer, looming over all of their heads.

The final trial. Shuichi doubted they'd be able to solve it without his hand-holding. So he made it painfully obvious.

But all that did? All that did was make Kaito argue against it even more, despite it being the only answer. The only choice was Shuichi. He kicked and screamed against it, claiming that it was himself. That it was anyone else. It couldn't be Shuichi. Someone else was behind it, no matter what the clues said.

Shuichi swore he saw tears falling down his face, a small amount, but they were there. But Kaito wiped them away once he realized, and kept up arguing for him.

Eventually, everyone but Kaito had come to an agreement. The astronaut kept arguing. Even as Shuichi called for the end of the trial, and for them all to vote.

The results? All but one vote for Shuichi. The one vote was for Kaito, from himself.

Bells played, signifying the correct guess of the blackened. Signifying that Shuichi was indeed the mastermind. He had killed Rantaro, and framed the one closest to him at the time. And allowed her to die. The astronaut approached Shuichi. What the detective expected, was a raised fist. But that wasn't it at all. His arms were open wide as he forced him into a hug. "It's a joke, right?" He was still in denial.

Shuichi shoved him back completely and took a few steps back, spreading his arms out extravagantly.

"Kaito Momota, I've played you like a fiddle, for all these weeks. And you thought nothing of it. I respect your honor, defending me till the end, but nothing is better than seeing your pain and the fulfillment it gives me."

Before Kaito could argue with some sad, broken hearted argument, Shuichi clapped his hands. It was time for his very own death. Very own execution.

A disgusting grin was smeared on his face, seemingly looking forward to his death. He had prepared it for himself, knowing this would happen the entire time. He wouldn't let this game play out any other way.

It was as painful as possible, having it be slow and drawn out. For his own pleasure, and for the other's to bear witness as their famed detective was destroyed, forced to watch every ounce of life escape him.

Stabbing, burning, choking. You name it. It was all included in his execution. By the end of it, he was left as a crippled mess on the ground, looking at the gathered students. More specifically, Kaito.

The look on Kaito's face, as he watched the only thing he cared about get ripped away from him in so many ways, was not explainable. Pain was an understatement. Tears stained a beautiful face, one that did nothing to deserve the pain Shuichi made him endure. As the last ounce of life ebbed from him, he felt a twang in his chest. His last sight, last thought, was of the astronaut. Thinking all this, noticing all of this, hurt him to no end.

Maybe Kaito had found his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> _I wanna love you, but I don't know how._


End file.
